


on the edge.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crying, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Thor elects to deny Loki what he wants - just for a little while.





	on the edge.

“Thor,” Loki grunts, and he tries to shift his hands, but Thor keeps them precisely where he wants them, pinned tight to the bed above Loki’s head, one wrist over the other, and Loki shifts his hips, trying to pull Thor in closer. No. no, Thor wants to… Thor wants to push it, tonight, wants to see just how much he can make Loki ache. “Thor, i can’t– I can’t–”

“I know, Loki,” Thor murmurs softly. “You can’t come if I don’t touch your cock.” Loki inhales sharply, squirming under Thor’s cock as he slowly rocks it inside Loki’s cunt, feeling the wet clench of it around him. That wonderful, spongy bit of flesh on the roof of Loki’s cunny is twitching and swollen, and whenever Thor grinds his cock against it, Loki whines. 

It’s true, he knows it’s true. Loki just can’t reach the edge unless Thor at least brushes his fingers over the bud of Loki’s cock, playing his nail over the head or squeezing it between his thumb and forefinger, and Thor’s played a little with it before, ground their hips together and held Loki off for a minute or two, but–

He wants to draw it out. 

He squeezes tighter at Loki’s wrists, and he fucks harder, speeding the movements of his hips and thrusting deep inside him, and he can feel Loki’s greedy clench, feel the tightness of Loki around him, feel that glorious,  _velvet_  heat… 

“Thor,” Loki mutters. “ _Thor_ , don’t– Stop it.  _Let me–”_

“It’s so convenient, brother,” Thor murmurs, keeping up the regular fuck forwards: Loki’s legs are wound tight around his waist, his heels digging hard into the meat of Thor’s thighs, trying to draw him closer. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before. How tight do you think I can draw you, do you thing? How tight can that spring coil?”

Loki lets out a moan of complaint, and Thor grins. He can feel Loki clench tighter, feel his thighs grip harder at Thor’s own, feel him  _writhe. “Let me_ ,” he demands, trying to throw out an order and instead letting his voice come out weak and reedy, full of desperation. “Don’t be cruel, don’t– Thor,  _don’t_ , I haven’t even done anything.”

“Oh, you’ve done plenty,” Thor murmurs, and he slows his thrusts, beginning to draw right out to the tip before he slides back in, and Loki  _groans_. Thor can see the desperation on his face, the red flush in his cheeks and on his chest, and he wonders how it must feel, the orgasm slowly tightening and tightening in his belly, the storm growing within him, and unable to come.

Thor keeps him on the line.

Pinned beneath him, he draws Loki out, keeps him tethered on the edge of ecstasy, and with every minute that passes, he grows more desperate, whispers more silver words of plea and askance,  _begs_ … It’s when he’s about to cry that Thor loses it. Loki whines out the most pathetic little noise, and Thor can see it, see the prick at the edges of his eyes, see him on the verge.

Thor slips his hand between his legs, takes Loki’s mound between his thumb and forefinger, and  _squeezes_  his cock between the fatty flesh, so that when Loki clenches his muscles his cock  _jolts_  against his own flesh. Loki sobs, tears running down his cheeks as he finally, finally comes, and Thor cannot help but delight in the way Loki’s orgasm milks his cock dry, the way he tremors as Thor spends inside him…

The guilt comes later, and Thor mutters an apology later on, after they’ve split apart to settle on the bed. “S’good,” Loki grunts in reply to Thor’s apology, lying on his side with Thor’s come dripping out of him. Thor dabs at his eyes with a handkerchief, wiping the tears away. “I liked it. Would have broke free if I wanted you to stop.”

Thor kisses him hard, and Loki melts right into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
